Es una orden
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Ciel meditó un segundo, una extraña idea estaba surcando su mente. Era cierto, el demonio lo cumpliría, todo lo que el niño le ordenase, al fin y al cabo, siempre había hecho eso.


Ciel frunció el ceño. Lo sabia, debía saberlo. Que si Sebastian estaba allí, que si siempre lo protegía no era por amor al prójimo. Ese demonio anhelaba devorar su alma...

Daba igual lo amable que aparentara ser con él, o lo servil, no era aprecio... Lo sabia desde el principio. Era un contrato como los que él tenía que firmar para la compañía. Uno tenía algo que el otro necesitaba y viceversa.

Si en los negocios resultaba tan fácil, ¿por qué en esa situación no?

Si sabia que en el contrato no iba implícito el cariño, ¿por qué ahora lo requería?

Le dolía la cabeza... Llevaba todo el día con fiebre y al final se había dejado convencer por Sebastian para ir a la cama.

Cerro los ojos, no soportaba tenerlo ahí, tan cerca suyo viendo como ponía una gasa mojada sobre su frente con esa expresión tan afable, imitando al cariño.

-Vete...- susurró aun con ellos cerrados.

Sebastian le miro un momento en silencio, sin saber si lo decía en serio. Se puso de pie, hizo un pequeña reverencia y salió por la puerta con intención de dedicarse a otros quehaceres.

Ciel por fin abrió los ojos. Llevo su mano hasta el derecho, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos las pestañas. Suspiró. Se giró hacia la derecha en la cama y volvió a cerrarlos. Él solo lo quería para llevar a cabo su venganza, ¡su venganza! Se repetía una y otra vez intentando que el mayordomo no ocupase mas su cabeza que sus otros deseos. Ese maldito...

- Sebastian...- murmuró tan bajo que fue casi un movimiento de labios.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el nombrado.

- ¿Si joven amo?

- ¡Tsh! Te había dicho que te fueras. ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

Pero usted me ha llamado. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?- sus ojos brillaron un segundo de forma extraña.- Yo lo cumpliré.

Ciel meditó un segundo, una extraña idea estaba surcando su mente. Era cierto, el demonio lo cumpliría, todo lo que el niño le ordenase, al fin y al cabo, siempre había hecho eso. Ciel se incorporo con cierta dificultad hasta quedar sentado. La punta de los dedos de su mano derecha volvió a tocar su párpado.

- Sebastian...- susurró. Este se acerco algo mas a la cama y sonrió levemente.- ¡Es una orden!

- Yes my Lord.- el mayordomo se inclino ante él, como solía hacer cuando usaba esa frase.

Ciel titubeó un segundo antes de seguir. Sebastian alzo la cabeza esperando la orden.

- ... Abrázame.

El demonio ensancho su sonrisa. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama al lado de su amo. Con delicadeza llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del chico y tiró de él para cumplir su orden. La cara del muchacho quedo escondida en su pecho. Sebastian cerró con cierta fuerza el abrazo que los unía, apoyando su barbilla en el cabello del noble.

Ciel cerró los ojos e inspiró. Percibió el olor extraño que caracterizaba a su mayordomo; no sabia lo que era, pero se asemejaba a cierto olor a quemado mezclado con el mas sabroso de los aromas. "El olor del Infierno" supuso. Antes no lo soportaba y siempre obliga a Sebastian a ocultarlo, pero hacia tiempo que se había vuelto un adicto a él. Lentamente alzo la vista, hasta encontrarse con la mirada roja y brillante del demonio. A ella también se había vuelto adicto.

Sebastian sonrió entreabriendo los labios. Su joven amo sin saberlo le estaba dando sin palabras otra orden. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la barbilla de Ciel, y la alzó un poco más todavía para tener mejor accesibilidad a sus labios. Se fue acercando despacio, viendo como el niño cerraba los ojos con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Los labios del demonio se unieron a los de su amo. La mano que había estado en su barbilla fue hasta su nuca y profundizo el beso. Noto la lengua de Ciel perdida, queriendo responder al fogoso beso. El muchacho respiraba fuertemente, sobrecogido por lo que estaba recibiendo. Llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de Sebastian sujetando con fuerza su chaqueta.

Pero tal y como había empezando, acabo. El mayordomo se separo de él unos centímetros y Ciel soltó el agarre. Con los ojos fijos en las sabanas volvió a acostarse. Sebastian termino de colocarlas para que quedaran perfectas.

- Buenas noches joven amo.- hizo una reverencia.- Si necesita algo mas no dude en llamarme.

Cuando hubo salido por la puerta el chico se hizo un ovillo. Le dolía el pecho, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea...

Pero no podía permitirse más deslices. Lo único que le mantenía con vida era la venganza. Lo único que importaba era la venganza, aunque esta no le trajera la felicidad...

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
